


Day Three

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [63]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 23





	Day Three

Lorcan watched Elide, deep in the thralls of slumber.

It was early in the morning, the golden sun rising slowly in the sky. It’s light bathed her room in the warmest yellow glow, the rays catching on the mason jars and plants that covered any open space around them.

Her head was cradled in the crook of his arm, her breaths soft against his bicep. Her dark hair had fallen out of her ponytail, the whisps framing her face and catching on her freckled nose. His eyes tracked her collarbones, landing on the delicate silver chain that hung around her neck, a cursive L dangling off of it.

He flicked his eyes down to her chest, watching it rise and fall slowly. His gaze moved to his arm, eyes tracing over her tattoo sleeve, the black ink stark against her moonlight pale skin.

He leaned over and kissed over the markings he had inked on her so many months ago. He kissed her again and felt her breathing hitch, her legs shifting where they were tangled with his.

Lorcan leaned back up, his eyes trailing up to hers as they fluttered open and her eyes found his, the dark chocolate colour glazed over from sleep.

She murmured something, her brow furrowing as she burrowed into his side

“Hmm?”

“Too early. I’m sleepy.” Her voice was hoarse from disuse. She let her eyes fall shut again, her long lashes tickling her cheeks.

She reached blindly for him, her hands tugging him and shifting until she sighed happily, snuggling into him. Elide detangle her legs from his and curled into a ball, pressing her face into his neck.

“Stay with me.” Her hands grabbed him closer, asking him not to go.

Lorcan sunk deeper beneath the duvet and let her move again, this time settling on his chest, a leg hitched around his hip. “Will you stay with me?”

“Yeah.” She smiled against his neck, her hands curling on his chest. “How long?”

Her eyes opened softly, her head tilting back to search his face. “As long as you want, love.”

She tucked her head into his neck again and purred as he stroked his hand over her sides.

“I’m never letting you go,” she told him, her voice sleepy and blissful.

“I know.”

“Good.”


End file.
